Ruby, I am your father
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: This author thought of an interesting Supergirl theory, & she had to write it. Fits in the season 3 timeline. If it comes true, it might not be exactly this way, but this is what she came up with. The words just rushed out, and she couldn't wait to post the story. So forgive her for any errors. If the title doesn't give it away, let's just say she did some calculations. (Complete)
1. Who is Ruby's Father?

Currently Alex was upset by the fact that she wasn't able to protect Ruby from a Reign attack. Ruby was injured enough that she needed blood transfusion. Winn was the first to volunteer to donate his blood. He said he wanted to be of some use. He doesn't realize how much he is useful and needed around the DEO. Alex was going through the process of testing Winn's blood to make sure it was the right match for Ruby before starting the transfusion. That was when her computer began to give her information that puzzled her.

"It can't be," said Alex.

Winn looked alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"The results are showing something about your DNA," said Alex.

"What about my DNA? What does that matter?" said Winn, as Alex kept looking at the results closer.

"It's showing that you're a biological match to Ruby," said Alex, going from surprised, to feeling sure about what the results were telling her.

"You would think I would remember having a daughter," said Winn.

"You get wasted all the time to unwind. Plus what age would you've been?"

"Ruby is twelve, right?" asked Winn, as Alex nodded.

"Then I would have been around 18 or 19… Oh, yeah, that's not too far off. I was still upset about my parents then. I was free from the system at college. It is possible I could have had a one-night-stand and not remember it," said Winn still figuring it out.

"I had a one-night-stand. I think I only remember it because I ended up waking up in bed right next to her, and I was still sore about Maggie," said Alex.

Winn gave her a sympathized smile, and tap on the shoulder. Then it dawned on him. The science was confirming something he hadn't known. He looked towards Ruby injured in bed next to them in the med bay.

"I'm a father," said Winn. He looked like he was going to get dizzy, and Alex was ready to catch him, but he sat up right on the bed. "I'm Ruby's father," he said as he looked back to Ruby. Alex couldn't believe it either, but she was relieved.

"I missed so much, Alex. I should have been there for her, but I didn't know. Even if I did know, I don't know how I would have reacted," said Winn getting upset.

"You didn't know. It doesn't matter what you would have done. What matters is what you do now," said Alex, "You will be a great father."

"How do you know?" said Winn looking to Alex.

"You've spent a lot of time around Kara and me for me to know that you're better than your father. Even your mother said that," said Alex.

"When did my mother tell you?" said Winn.

"Well, she told Kara, and…" said Alex.

"Naturally, Kara tells you everything," said Winn. They both smile.

"You know Kara would agree too," said Alex, "Plus I bet it will be great for Ruby to have a parent that isn't half evil."

"Her grandfather was Toyman. So I know where she is coming from. Wow… I have some news to tell my mom soon," said Winn.

"Let it sink in a bit, and then tell her," said Alex.

Alex begins the transfusion between father and daughter. Winn decides stay quiet as the procedure goes on. He feels like he should be angry that he missed twelve years, but all he feels is sadness, especially if this transfusion doesn't help enough. It was as if Alex was reading his mind.

"The transfusion will work. She will be fine soon. Thankfully Reign didn't injure her as much as she could have. That might be a bit of Sam that still lives within," said Alex.

These words didn't reassure him enough. He looked from Alex and Ruby to the wall then closed his eyes. Maybe he could force himself to remember when Ruby was conceived. He didn't have enough information. Then he remembered that he still had his phone. He had ways to allow his phone to access records. He was a genius after all. Winn found the date that Ruby was born, and then counted back nine months to see if that would help him jog his memory. Then he remembered one night, he was already wasted, but in a chatty mood. Some girl had come in, and he had ordered her a drink. He found her very pretty, even though she looked as if she was half crying and half angry. She thanked him, and began to tell him what had upset her since he was being so nice. Her mother was being unfair once again, she told him. Her mom just couldn't understand. Winn told her that he had parental issues too, but left it at that. At some point in the night, he vaguely remembered that he took her to his place by taxi. But by the time he woke up, she was gone. Winn couldn't remember her face. She knew where he lived, so he hoped she would find a way to contact him again. She never did. Now he saw her face clearly.

By the time Winn opened his eyes, Alex had left him and Ruby in the med bay alone. The transfusion was over and he was bandaged up just like Ruby. He slowly got up from the bed, and grabbed a chair to drag towards Ruby's bed. He sat there next to her for a while, with the hope that she would wake up soon.

"You can get through this, Ruby. If I can get through my almost death experience, you'll be fine. You come from strong stock," said Winn. Suddenly he thought of something he couldn't resist doing. "The force is strong in my family. My mother has it, I have it, and you have it," said Winn, "Use it to get better, kid."

He grabbed Ruby's hand. It didn't feel weird. It was as if he instinctually felt that holding his daughter's hand would help each of them. It brought calmness for him, and hope that they would get a second chance like he had with his mom. For Ruby, the warm hand woke her up.

"Winn, what are you doing here?" said Ruby quietly.

He didn't want to remove his hand from hers, but felt he should, so he did.

"Uh, your aunt Alex helped me give you the blood you needed," said Winn.

"Oh, thank you," she said as she looked to her bandaged arm. Then she looked back at Winn. "I might have been still dreaming, but I thought I heard you make a Star Wars reference."

That brought a smile to his face. "You've seen Star Wars."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? They're awesome movies," said Ruby, "But I don't get exactly why." She looked a bit puzzled. He fixed his hair to give him some time to think of the words he wanted to say. Then he stopped, and focused on Ruby.

"Your aunt Alex needed to make sure I could donate blood to you, and when she did, she found something out," said Winn.

"What did she find out?" said Ruby curious.

He stood there a bit silent, and knew exactly what would be the right words.

"Ruby, I am your father," said Winn, but without Vader voice.

"What? Why haven't you been in my life before Reign appeared?"

"Your mom didn't tell me. I didn't know until now. I know it's no excuse, but I hope to make up for it. I'll do the impossible to be the best dad for you from now on," said Winn determined.

"She hasn't told me everything either. Maybe she couldn't because of Reign. I understand, Winn," said Ruby; "I should be calling you, Dad, now."

"Only if you are ready to do that, but it would make me happy," said Winn, "I've never been a father before. So this is new to me too."

She nodded. "Your dad was like Reign wasn't he," she said.

"He was, but I promise to be better father than he never could be," said Winn.

"I'm sure you will. I was just saying that you know how it feels to have a parent be evil," said Ruby.

"Yeah, sorry that you've joined the club, but everyone still has hope that we can separate your mom from Reign," said Winn, "That is more than I had."

"I want to have hope. It's just hard," said Ruby. He grabbed her hand again.

"You've got me, babe," said Winn with a smile. "That reminds me. I'm very sure your grandma, my mom, would love to meet you."

That brought a smile to her face. "I have another grandma!"

"Yeah, I just have to tell her," said Winn dawning on him. She might be a bit upset with him, but she'll get over it, he hoped. Before he could call, Alex came back.

"They need you, Winn. It has something to do with fighting…" said Alex looking at them both, and then adding, "Reign." He nodded. "The DEO can't live without your dad apparently," he told Ruby.

"Go, save the world. Come back soon to tell me everything," said Ruby.

"You make me sound like a superhero," said Winn.

"You are. You're my dad," said Ruby.

"Okay, I'm leaving before I start to cry," said Winn.

"Don't worry. I'll be here till you get back," said Alex.

He nodded and let go of Ruby's hand and rushed off. Alex was just smiling.

"I bet he started crying as soon as he got out the door," said Alex jokingly.

"Come on, Aunt Alex, be nice," said Ruby with a smile.

When Winn arrived where he was needed, he began rushing to get whatever they needed done. He had too much to catch up on.

J'onn looked puzzled by Winn's sudden activity, and mixture of emotions coming from his agent. "What's going on?"

"Well, I was told that the DEO needed my help, so I'm here getting everything done as fast as I can," said Winn.

"I can see that, but why?" said J'onn.

"Is that really important right now?" said Winn, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"Wrapping your head around, what?" said Kara, "Stop typing so fast. You're going to break the computer."

"I don't have your superpowers," said Winn, "But I am a superhero."

"What are you talking about? Is this have something to do with the Guardian?" said Kara. "I thought you were taking a break from helping James. Since you're upset with him lying to you."

"It has nothing to do with that, but I should try to make mends. I have to set a good example now," said Winn. He noticed that they both still looked puzzled, and added, "I just found out that I'm a father, and my baby-mama is a world-killer."

"Ruby's father?" said Kara shocked.

He nodded. Mon-El heard the last part of the conversation and went up to Winn and patted him. Then he said, "Congrats, Winn. Well, not about the world-killer part."

J'onn added, "Congratulations, Agent Schott. You'll be a wonderful father."

"It's good to hear you say that," said Winn, "Since you're like the father I wish I had." J'onn smiled, and started to mumble. Eventually he walked away.

"Did I do something wrong?" said Winn.

Kara gave Winn a hug. "He just doesn't want to cry in front of everyone."

They looked at each other. "I can't believe you're Ruby's father."

"Neither can I, but from what I know of her, it makes sense," said Winn.

"You got us what we needed. I'm more determined now than ever to save Sam. You go back to Ruby. Show her you're the coolest dad ever," said Kara.

"Thanks, Kara," said Winn. There was still a part of him that wished Ruby could have been theirs, but he pushed that way. They were just friends. Plus Lyra and him had separated several months ago. He was going to be a single father now.

"You're stronger than you think, Winn. You've got all of us, especially me to help you with this new chapter," said Kara. He gave her a hug. The words he wanted to say wouldn't come out. So he said he was going to call his mother.

When Winn called his mom, her voice sounded so happy. She told him that she would be right there. It didn't take long, but Mary broke into the DEO. J'onn stopped his agents from doing anything to Mary, and lead her to where her son and granddaughter were in the med bay. Then went back to his work. Mary wanted to hug Ruby, but she was worried to hurt her since she was still healing. So she quickly hugged her son. "I'm not even mad. I'm still shocked, but this is the best news I've heard since you were born, Winn. Once you're better Ruby, we're going shopping! You'll get whatever you want. I'll pay," said Mary.

"Mom, you don't have to do that," said Winn.

"I want to. I want to spend time with my son, and granddaughter. Can you make time in your busy "save the world" schedule?" said Mary.

"I'm determine to find time," said Winn.

They were all there chatting away. If you looked from a distance, you would have thought this family had no distance or lost time between them.


	2. Ruby & Winn

_Thank you to everyone who has read my story, and enjoyed it along with my theory. Two reviewers from here, and someone from Tumblr said they wanted more. So here is chapter 2. If you want more, you might persuade me with reviews and/or favs/alerts. Now to more adventures of Ruby & Winn._

* * *

Winn arrived pushing Ruby in a wheelchair towards the main area of the DEO. He blurted out, "I've created someone amazing!" Everyone nearby turned around to him. This made Ruby beam with pride, but her cheeks blushed with the attention. She looked around and noticed where she was. Most of all, noticed who was standing in the center. "You work with Supergirl!" said Ruby excitedly.

"Yeah, I do," said Winn with a smile.

"He is the best. I wouldn't be Supergirl without him," said Kara.

"Really?" said Ruby looking from Supergirl to her dad.

He nodded. "I have the coolest dad ever. I wish I could tell my classmates. I know this is a secret agency," said Ruby.

"How much have you told her?" said Kara.

"Not much, especially not much about the DEO," said Winn looking from Kara to J'onn. He nodded back.

"Where is your mother, Agent Schott?" said J'onn.

"She couldn't wait to buy something for Ruby. So I expect her to fill my apartment with stuff by the end of today," said Winn, and then gave a chuckle.

"All I told her was to get me something Supergirl related," said Ruby.

"She is your kid, Winn," said Alex.

"Thank you, Alex. I figured since Ruby was up for it, but still needs a bit more healing time, that she could move around with a wheelchair," said Winn, "I could show her where her dad works."

"As cute as this "Bring your kid to work" day is. It looks like we have an issue with Reign," said Alex. As the volume of the TV was being turned up. On the screen, Reign was causing trouble to National City.

"Lena said that Reign was secure in her lab," said Kara.

"It seems that we need to bring Reign to the DEO," said J'onn.

"Time to reign her in," said Winn. They all looked at him. "What? It works perfectly. Right, Ruby?"

"Yeah," Ruby said, "Plus anything you all can do to help save Mom is fine by me."

They all started getting ready to leave. "Let me be the man in the van, and we'll get her quickly," said Winn.

"Shouldn't you be with Ruby right now?" said Alex.

"I understand that my dad needs to go. Plus I can stay here at mission control," said Ruby. Winn directed her to his desk, and began setting her up with headset.

"You'll be able to see and hear everything from my computer," said Winn.

He gives Ruby two thumbs up, and she returns it back. As the team was leaving, Winn mentioned, "Those parental instincts must be kicking in."

"Why do you think that?" said Alex.

"We just left the building and it's already hurting me leaving Ruby behind," said Winn. Both Alex and Kara give him a side hug.

"So why did you ask to come?" said Kara.

"I need to help in any way for Ruby to get her mom back," said Winn.

"We'll do everything we can," said Kara.

They head towards where Reign is causing havoc, and they rush in thinking she still in the building. Her new target wasn't in the building. Reign quickly went to the van that was parked outside. Everything was going as planned, they brought him with them, and they thought she was inside. Earlier Reign had unlocked one of Sam's memories that showed who Ruby's father was. Reign could sense Sam upset, but shook it away. If she could kill Ruby's father, Ruby would easily follow. Then there would be nothing Sam could do to stop Reign from taking over. Sam was still fighting back, though weak. Reign opened the van door, and surprised the man inside.

"So you're Ruby's dad," said Reign.

"Oh, so we both figured that out today?" said Winn.

"Don't play with me," said Reign.

"You do realize that my father was Toyman, right?" said Winn, "I'm not him, but I did learn a thing or two from him."

"What is that?" said Reign.

"Always have toys on hand," said Winn, as he pulled out what looked like a toy gun. She wanted to laugh, but her laugh was cut short when the toy gun shot something towards her that made her fall out of the van and a distance away. This seemed to anger Reign more, and Winn got a bit concerned. He wasn't sure if he had enough firepower. He had only planned for some power towards defending himself, but figured others would be at his aid about now. When Reign started to tear the van apart, that caused him to say a certain word.

"I think Winn is in danger," said Kara.

"Why do you think that?" said Alex.

"I just heard Winn shout a Kryptonese curse word," said Kara.

"Winn, you know Ruby can hear our conversations," said Alex.

"Uh, everyone, can you all stop my parents from fighting?" said Ruby in the intercom. That made everyone stop searching the building, and run outside. They could see that the van was being destroyed, but with relief Winn was still okay. He seemed to be talking her down somehow.

"You know, I'm trying not to be scared right now. I would like to ask something," said Winn. It seemed like Reign wasn't interested in talking. It was Ruby's shouts of encouragement that kept him going.

"Why attack me right now?" said Winn, "Out of all the people in National City."

"You must be eliminated," said Reign.

"Wow, thanks for the special treatment," said Winn.

"Let's get this over with," said Reign.

"How about we don't but we say that we did?" said Winn. She started to move closer, but suddenly it was like she was trapped in a small, electric prison.

"What did you do?" shouted Reign.

"Oh, I just pulled that hero move of talking to the villain while setting up a trap," said Winn, "You didn't even notice that I dropped a few boxes to trap you."

Reign starts banging on the walls of her prison, and even more so when she noticed Supergirl arriving. That is when Winn turns a knob on his toy gun, and shot her again, but this time, Reign becomes frozen.

"Don't worry. She will be fine. She'll defrost in an hour and be just as she was. This should help transport her though," said Winn.

"Thanks, Winn. I'll be able to take her to the DEO faster than that," said Kara.

She was about to get Reign when the prison kept her out.

"Hold on, I need to open the prison to let you get her," said Winn. He moves one of the boxes away with a code, and a movement of his hand. It was like a door opening to the prison, Supergirl was able to slip inside and grab the frozen Reign, and take off towards the DEO. He looked at where she left, and said, "That's my girl."

"Wait, you have a thing for Supergirl?" said Ruby.

Alex started laughing in the intercom.

When the team arrived back to the DEO, Ruby was rolling over to Winn. "I can't believe you won't answer my question."

"There is nothing to answer. We're just friends," said Winn.

Ruby looks a bit sad because she can tell that it makes her dad sad. So she decides to stop bothering him about it. Unlike her, Alex couldn't stop bothering Winn.

"What is it with you and aggressive women, Winn?" said Alex.

"Can't you just be happy that we have Reign in custody?" said Winn.

"You caught her where others couldn't," said Alex.

"What does Aunt Alex mean?" said Ruby.

"She meant to say that I love strong women," said Winn. That is when Kara walked by and gave Winn a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Thank you, Winn." Then went away to see what the DEO and her could do next to separate Sam from Reign, now that Reign was in her new special room at the DEO. Lena and Kara were still at odds when it came to figuring out the best solution to save Sam. Lena wouldn't be pleased that Kara decided to not bring Reign back to Lena's lab. Mon-El looked upset when Kara gave Winn a kiss on a cheek, but she didn't have time to deal with him.

Back to Winn and Ruby, they were sitting side by side at Winn's desk. "So you won't ever tell me what happened between you and Supergirl?" asked Ruby, too curious to keep quiet.

"She doesn't feel the same way back. Just like your mom. If she wanted me to be in your life, she would have given me that chance a long time ago," said Winn.

"I just was curious," said Ruby feeling bad.

"It's okay, Ruby. Maybe it is time to take you home," said Winn. That word slipped out without realizing it. He counted his place to be Ruby's home now. He had barely spent much time with her yet. Without even asking, J'onn responded, "You have tonight off from work. Go home and enjoy your time with your daughter. We'll have some people to protect the building. Even with Reign in custody, I feel this would be the best option to protect you two."

"Papa Bear is so good to us," said Winn.

"So he's my GrandPapa Bear then?" said Ruby.

They both look towards J'onn.

"That's fine. I'm happy to meet you, Ruby," said J'onn as he turned into the Martian Man-hunter. She looked surprised and excited.

"This is the coolest place ever!" said Ruby. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Please, Papa Bear. She has school tomorrow, but she can't stay on her own afterwards when I have work to do," said Winn, "This place is like Hogwarts. One of the safest places, and that is saying something."

"Okay, but Ruby must behave and not get in the way," said J'onn.

Winn looked to Ruby, and she responded, "I promise to be my best."

They went on their way towards Winn's apartment, but on the drive, Winn decided to call his friend James with his Bluetooth since Winn was driving his car. When James answered, Winn quickly said, "James, I'm sorry for my reaction."

"No, it makes sense. It's best that we disband. I can do Guardian on my own," said James.

"You can't be a hero without me and my tech savvy skills," said Winn.

"I just heard from Kara. She decided to take Reign to the DEO, even though that isn't what Lena wants," said James, "I'm not sure we can trust each other."

"So you want to side with your girlfriend then?" said Winn.

"You would side with Kara over me any day," said James.

"She is my best friend," said Winn.

"I thought we were brothers," said James, "But we're not."

"If you're willing to side with Lena on everything, even if she does something wrong, then maybe we're not," said Winn.

"Kara was willing to side with Lena," said James.

"Yes, that was before Lena made Kryptonite," said Winn. That was when a shocked sound appeared. Winn had forgotten that his daughter could listen to the conversation. This was the first time driving home with his daughter.

"Who was that?" said James.

"I'm taking my daughter home," said Winn.

"Your daughter?" said James. "Ruby?"

"My dad is trying his best to ask forgiveness, but if you don't want it, maybe it's best that you two take some time to think about your friendship."

"She heard everything?" said James.

"That is what happens when I use a Bluetooth while driving with my daughter," said Winn.

"You have a daughter," said James.

"We've been here before. I remember that tree," said Winn joking.

"Were you planning on telling me?" said James.

"Does it matter? It seems like you don't even want to be friends with me right now. Go to your girlfriend," said Winn.

"Fine. Enjoy being Kara's lap dog," said James as he hung up.

"Man, that was low," said Winn.

He kept driving trying not to let the phone conversation bother him. He hoped that he could show Ruby that he could reconcile with his friend, but it didn't work out like he wanted. There was a bit of silence, but Ruby broke it. "It will be okay. You two will work it out. Maybe not right away."

"Thanks, Ruby," said Winn.

"When we get home, we can re-watch Star Wars and have some movie snacks," said Ruby getting excited about her idea. She wanted to cheer him up, and she knew that would likely help.

"Just one of them. You have school tomorrow. We both have to wake up early to get you to school," said Winn.

"Why do I have to go to school? Couldn't I get a tutor and spend more time with you?" said Ruby. "Plus I wouldn't be safe at school."

"Don't worry. The DEO will protect you until this situation is resolved with Reign. So you should be fine going back to school," he added. Winn didn't want to read in between the lines, but he couldn't help it. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with him, but also she is worried about her safety. He could barely protect himself earlier. How could he protect Ruby? He wanted to protect her from any danger. He couldn't believe how much knowing that he was a father already changed him. Winn noticed that Ruby was sad.

"I know we haven't had much time to spend with each other yet, but we will. We've got movie night, and afternoons at the DEO, a bit of weeknight fun, and the weekends. Plus who knows who will pop up during school lunch tomorrow," said Winn.

"You're right," said Ruby. She starts thinking of a different topic. "I wonder what grandma got me."

"I guess we'll find out really soon. We're here," said Winn. They had arrived at his apartment building. They went into the building and up the elevator. That was when Winn realized that he hadn't brought anything for Ruby so she could stay over. It made him a bit sad that his time with Ruby was being cut short because he didn't plan ahead of time. When he opened his door, he sighed in relief that his mom didn't fill up his apartment like he jokingly thought she might. Ruby quickly left his side and went looking around at the apartment. She noticed quickly the kitchen, and then the living room, which so far was the most interesting because it was set up for movies, TV shows, and gaming. He even had a record player, and CD/IPod player with a radio. It looked like he wanted to have options no matter what time he had. She didn't really want to leave the living room, but her eyes noticed one of the bedroom doors had her name on it. She got closer, and opened the door and noticed that the whole room was decorated in Supergirl style, even the twin bed with Supergirl sheets. She began looking at everything. At the same time, Winn noticed a note on his kitchen bar, and went to look for his daughter.

"Ruby, I found a note from grandma. She said, that she would see us tomorrow, but that she hopes that you will enjoy your room," said Winn, "What does that mean?"

He looked up from the note and noticed that Ruby had made herself comfortable in her new room. She was even dressed in Supergirl pajamas. "Your grandma is the best," Winn added. "I wish I had thought of this."

"It's okay, Dad. I have you," said Ruby as she ran towards him to hug him. Hugging her made it easy for him to hide his face because he was crying. He didn't want to let her go.

"Dad, we should see A New Hope," said Ruby.

"Good idea. Go set it up while I get us some food," said Winn.

"Uh, Dad, shouldn't we stop hugging so we can do that?" said Ruby.

"Oh, yeah," said Winn as he slowly let the embrace go. They quickly did what they needed to do to get movie night started. Ruby even brought a Supergirl blanket from her room in case they got cold. He brought food for them to eat, and they started the film. They both sat on the sofa and quickly finished eating their food as they watched. He started to quote parts of the movie, and she couldn't resist following along. They chatted about the movie and other things. It helped that they had seen the movie already. Part way through the movie, Ruby moved the blanket so it would cover both of them. Winn tried not to pay attention, but was happy that she was willing to share with him. Right before the movie was over, they both fell asleep on the sofa wrapped up in the blanket. In the middle of the night, Winn woke up with a pain in his neck. He noticed that they had fallen asleep on the sofa. He slowly moved Ruby away from him, trying not to wake her up. He went to turn everything off, and then went to get Ruby with her blanket to take her to her room. She was a bit lighter than he expected, but it did help that he was taking her fireman style, over his shoulder. He still wasn't really strong so Winn quickly went to drop off his daughter in her bed. Once he wrapped her up in bedcovers, he quietly walked out of the room, but stayed at the doorframe. Winn looked at Ruby asleep, and he thought he was the luckiest Dad in the world. He knew he couldn't stay there very long because they had an early morning, and he still needed to set his alarm. So he forced himself away, and reminded himself that the faster he could go to sleep, the faster he would see his daughter again. Like he told Ruby, they have time to catch up.


	3. Reign Strikes Back

_Reviews and favorites/alerts persuaded me to write another chapter. I struggled a bit to write this chapter, so I hope you like it. Thank you for your responses. On another note, I can't resist writing about my OTP. If you've read my other Supergirl fanfics, you'll know what I mean._

* * *

Winn was having a good dream. He knew it was a dream because Kara was acting like they were a couple enjoying the morning while helping Ruby get ready for a normal day of school. Nothing with Kara is completely normal, even in dreams. She spins to change to her Supergirl outfit, ready to save the day. Ruby looks amazed as ever. Winn couldn't help but stare at Kara. Then suddenly she started shouting at him. "Wake up, Winn!" No, he didn't want to wake up. Here he had everything he wanted.

"Five more minutes, Kara," said Winn.

She lightly touched him, which was the wrong response, because he began to slowly pull her towards him. Not that he could do much with his human strength. "Winn, let go," said Kara. He quickly did, but stayed asleep. She couldn't figure out how to wake him gently. Something about how he looked, she didn't want to wake him up with worry, but she needed to do something. She did what was the first thing that came into her head, which was to kiss his cheek, like a Disney fairy tale but in reverse, but she didn't even think about the consequences of that. He moved, and they ended up kissing on the lips. She broke it off. There was a part of her that enjoyed the kiss. That scared her. So she did the next thing that came into her mind. "Winn, Ruby is in danger!"

Suddenly, Winn woke up frazzled. "What is going on? Kara?"

She tried to shake off the thoughts that were running through her mind, like how she found his bed hair and lack of shirt attractive. "Have you been working out?"

"Like what you see?" said Winn suggestively.

"Uh, not important. You and Ruby need to head to the DEO immediately," said Kara. She was already trying to walk out of Winn's room.

"Why?" Winn was trying to quickly get up from his bed. Kara turned to see Winn wearing only his boxers. Kara was trying to look anywhere but his chest, which wasn't working. "It isn't even daylight yet, Kara."

"Reign has escaped from the DEO," said Kara.

"How is that possible? We made sure she was secure," said Winn.

"Well, she found a way. Now we can't find her. I need to take you and Ruby to somewhere save," said Kara.

"Where? She will expect us to go to the DEO," said Winn. He started to get dressed one of his usual outfits for work, but thinking one step ahead of Kara, he decided to wear a jacket in case they were going somewhere really cold.

"I'll figure that out later. We've got to get Ruby and go," said Kara.

"Why aren't you waking her up?" said Winn as he put on his jacket.

"She is your daughter," said Kara.

"You're her hero," said Winn.

"So are you," said Kara. They smiled. He went towards Ruby's room, and Kara followed. He had left the door open in case she didn't like the door closed. He quickly shouted as he walked into the room, "Wake up, Ruby! We have to go!"

Ruby woke up right away. "I'm late for school?"

"No, Ruby. You won't be able to go to school today," said Winn.

"You and your father are in danger," said Kara as Supergirl.

Ruby heard what they said, and she began getting dressed. She decided to wear a jacket too, figuring that her father had a reason for wearing his. "So where are we going?" said Ruby, "It can't be back to the DEO if we need jackets."

"Winn, you're a genius," exclaimed Kara.

"I know," said Winn.

"Is there something going on between you two?" said Ruby.

"No, nothing. Let's go," said Kara. Both Winn and Kara still looked a bit puzzled by the question. They couldn't figure out what was going on either between them. Winn didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to lose Kara's friendship. Kara grabbed Ruby first to be on her left side, and pulled Winn towards her right side, so she could take them on a flight to their new destination. Yet having Winn close to Kara, brought up more thoughts that they both didn't want to deal with. So she quickly set off with them by her side. Ruby and Winn both held on amazed but still scared. They quickly went through the city, and were about to leave the city limits, when Reign appeared in front of them. Kara tried to move them around so to escape Reign, but Reign seemed faster. So Kara dropped Winn and Ruby on a nearby roof and began fighting Reign. Right away, Winn began calling the DEO for assistance, and soon after James. He knew that James would come through, even with being upset. Just as Winn thought, James rushed quickly to the scene as Guardian, and the DEO was right behind. As soon as the new comers distracted Reign, Kara quickly grabbed Winn and Ruby and went on their way towards the original plan. It was like Winn knew where they needed to go before she even thought of it. Kara flew as fast as she could with the realization that she couldn't fly her normal speed with Winn and Ruby by her side. Eventually they arrived. To Ruby it looked like Elsa's ice castle from Frozen, and Winn was excited to see where they were. Kara began opening the door with a large crystal key. They went inside.

Just as the door closed, Winn shouted, "The Fortress of Solitude!" His voice made a bit of an echo sound, which pleased him.

"You know what this place is?" said Ruby.

"This is a special place," said Kara.

"This place is filled with knowledge from Krypton," said Winn.

"That isn't why I brought you two here," said Kara, "Reign can not find us in here." She said as Ruby began looking around. It didn't seem to have anything, just walls and walls of crystal.

"Is that the computer?" said Winn in excitement.

She was about to tell him that he couldn't operate it because he didn't know Kryptonese, but as he started to type on the keyboard, she quickly remembered that he did. She wondered how well he knew her native language. He looked so at ease working out how to use the Kryptonian computer. It was almost like he had come from Krypton himself, but Kara knew he didn't. She could imagine Winn being part of the Science guild. She got wrapped up in her daydream that she didn't even realize that Winn had set up the fortress to be like a planetarium. It was dark except the star and planet map that showed up above them. As they lied down on the ground, which wasn't as cold as it once was because Winn had change the temperature. They looked at the computer created night sky. Winn beside her was directing to Ruby, who was on his right, different things he could notice about the night sky. Kara began pointing out things too. She got so into it that she didn't even notice that Winn and Ruby without meaning to fell asleep. Kara did wake them up early. She knew that she needed to leave them here to go help with Reign, and hopefully she could come back and get them back to a normal routine. If they couldn't keep Reign enclosed at the DEO, how could Winn and Ruby ever be safe?

She pondered away as Winn and Ruby were sleeping. She couldn't sleep. So she went from looking at the night sky to those who were sleeping beside her. When Winn woke up, he saw Kara looking at him. "You know we can't stay here forever," said Winn.

"I know," said Kara. He could tell that she was upset.

"We have to go back to the DEO," said Winn.

"No where is safe right now," said Kara.

"You're trying your best to protect us. I wish I could return the favor," said Winn.

"You don't have to," she said, "But you're right. You can do more at the DEO. There are more people there, along with me, to protect you and Ruby."

"Just like you, I wanted to come here because I thought it would be best. What would we be able to do here after a period of time?" said Winn.

"You just wanted to come to explore the fortress of solitude," said Kara with a smile. He smiled back, "Maybe I did. It's cool, in more ways than one, but there's nothing like…"

She finished his sentence, "Home." It kind of made her sad for a second, but then remembered how much National City, and those she cared about, have made her feel like she has a second home, and that made her feel better.

"Plus we've both have to save the world. We can't do that from here," said Winn.

That made Kara smile. He was happy to make her smile. They didn't realize that they had an audience. "You all look like a family," said Clark, dressed as Superman. That's when Ruby made herself known to be awake. "It's Superman!"

"Ruby, how much did you hear?" said Winn.

"Something about going home, which as cool as this place is, I think it's best that we go back to National City," said Ruby.

"Do you just bring people here to enjoy the locale?" said Clark in a joking matter.

"I thought it would be the best way to protect them," said Kara.

"It is hard to protect those we love, and protect in general, no matter how much powers we have," said Clark, "But I know that the easy thing is to hide away. We can't live the easy way. Do you need any help?"

"If I do, I'll let you know. I can't live the easy way," said Kara.

"What did you get yourself into Winn?" said Clark.

"Ruby," pointing to her, "Is my daughter. Her mom is causing destruction on National City. No big deal," responded Winn.

"This is your daughter?" said Clark.

"I found out recently," said Winn.

"Can I have a photo?" said Ruby.

"Yeah, she's your daughter," said Clark. They made sure that the photo looked like it was all white in the background so to not make it obvious where they were in case the photo was seen by someone who didn't know about the fortress of solitude. Photos of different combinations because she wanted photos with Superman and Supergirl, while including her dad in some which he was happy to be included. "I know exactly where we can put these photos at home," said Ruby, "I mean your apartment, Dad."

"I don't know how much we can stay there at the moment with Reign on the loose, but we'll figure it out," said Winn.

"Are you sure you've got everything handled?" said Clark to Kara.

"Just like Winn said, we'll figure it out. For now, we should go to the DEO," said Kara, "It looks like we're needed there."

They all look puzzled. "This place has good reception," said Kara.

Winn got a text message on his phone. "I can believe that."

They said their goodbyes to Clark, and went on their way to the DEO. Once they finally arrived, agents of the DEO were fighting Reign in their backyard. Kara let Winn and Ruby go inside the DEO, as she began the fight with Reign, but they were stopped by Reign. Just as she did, Winn threw himself in front of Ruby.

"Is that wise? You're just a human. How can you protect Ruby from me?" said Reign. He didn't look scared as he stood in front of Reign.

"You're human too," said Winn.

"Sam is human. I am not," said Reign.

"You and her are both part of the same coin," said Winn.

"That is why I'm trying to kill Sam," said Reign.

"Sam will do everything to protect Ruby, and by extension, me. That makes her stronger than you," said Winn.

"Why are you so confident?" said Reign.

"I've got friends in high places," said Winn.

With Reign distracted, Supergirl quickly attacks Reign with a Kryptonite dart. It makes them both weak, but more for Reign than for Supergirl. So Kara is able to move away while others detain Reign once more. More security is placed around the clock to make sure that Reign doesn't escape. Kara can only hope that Lena and Winn can find a cure to separate Sam from Reign, because she didn't want to reach the worse case scenario. Kara didn't want to kill Reign, or let Sam die.

Winn went to see if he could help Lena, while Ruby stayed in the DEO. She felt so alone waiting for Winn to come back. Kara couldn't stay long. Alex was busy with work. There wasn't anything to distract her thoughts. She did take Supergirl's advice to write down her feelings. Not only did it feel like it helped, it also gave her something to do while she waited. Hours went by, and Winn returned with no good news. They still couldn't create a cure. Ruby didn't want to lose her mother, but she felt that she had already lost her. "Mom isn't coming back, is she?" said Ruby running to Winn.

"I wish I had better news, Ruby," said Winn as he hugged her.

As soon as Kara heard the news, she went to fight off her frustrations in a room within the DEO. There was only one thing that Winn knew that he could do at the moment. "J'onn, can we use the laser training room?" said Winn. J'onn nodded.

Winn directed Ruby to a new room in the DEO. "Where are we going?" she asked. He replied, "I gave J'onn the idea that they should train agents with laser tag equipment. He actually decided to make my idea a reality."

"We're going to play laser tag?" said Ruby.

"Yeah, are you okay with playing against your dad?" said Winn.

"Is there a way that we can be on the same team?" said Ruby.

"Actually there is," said J'onn. He was all suited up. Winn got excited, which made Ruby excited too. They quickly suited up. Winn and Ruby tried to figure out a strategy to win, but they weren't sure what moves J'onn would do. So they tried to make sure they survived as much as possible. They would give each other directions, and even sometimes think of the same thing at the same time, and most of all, enjoyed being on the same team. By the end of the game, Winn was sure that J'onn let them win, but Winn didn't care because he was happy to have a victory with his daughter, Ruby. They both started to sing, "We are the Champions" as they left the room to head to the main area. Their singing changed Kara's mood too. Sometimes it's about the little victories. They help with the hard decisions and the losses, especially for the ones to come.


	4. The Return of the Red Tornado

_I thought of another theory and weaved it into this chapter. The story has gone off from the actual timeline, but I tried my best to keep it as close as I could to season 3. Once again, I can't help but make my OTP happen. All my readers, especially those who have responded (comments/reviews, kudos, alerts, favorites, subscribing, bookmarking), and the latest episode has inspired me to write this chapter. You can inspire me to write another chapter by continuing to respond, and there might be a new chapter after Monday. I've seen Solo: A Star Wars Story. I haven't incorporated any references to it yet, but maybe soon. I really believe Winn would love the movie. Now onto my story..._

* * *

Winn had been working on a project for the DEO for a while, but only J'onn knew about it. Winn had been directed not to tell anyone, especially Kara. It helped that she had been away for a while to Argo City. For the most part, he had been okay with it, because he thought working on this project would protect Kara, those he cared about, and everyone on Earth-38. Now that he knows Ruby is his daughter, it changes things. He couldn't work on a project that would hurt her mother, which would hurt her, and also him in the process. How did the other version of him on Earth-X live with himself to willing deploy Red Tornado? He went on fixing Red Tornado just as J'onn told him to, but he didn't even want to think about the possibility of deploying it. Winn had figured that Kara would find a way, and it would never be used.

It's close to being fixed, and he wants so badly to destroy the weapon, because that is what it was. He keeps imagining how Kara and Ruby would look when they find out. Part of him wants to destroy Red Tornado for that reason alone, but he doesn't. Not just because of his job, but because it's reassurance, the solution for the worse case scenario. He was sitting there looking at this robot. It was no droid that provided useful information and funny side comments. That was something he wished that he had been directed to do. Suddenly, Winn heard the door opening, and he quickly put a cover over the robot. In the process, he missed a spot.

"Winn, what are you doing in here? Ruby is looking for you," said Kara.

He was still thinking of a response when Kara added, "Is that what I think it is?"

Winn felt guilty enough that he was going to be honest now.

"J'onn told me to fix Red Tornado, but to not tell anyone," said Winn.

"How long have you been doing this?" said Kara.

"Since Christmas," said Winn. He knew that would give Kara enough information to why he was fixing Red Tornado.

"We need to save Sam," said Kara.

"I know. I want that. More now than I did when I started this project," said Winn.

"So why are you still working on this?" said Kara.

"You know why," said Winn.

"You don't think we can save Sam," said Kara.

"Just in case, we can't save Sam," said Winn, "Reign will be stronger, if we can't save Sam, and you need some thing to take her out, if you need it."

It bothered Kara that her friends, people she trusted, were willing to do things without telling her ahead of time. At the same time, she knew that Winn was doing it out of duty and concern. She was still upset with Winn, but she could see that would be useful to have this in their corner, in case the worse comes. She didn't want to think about that, she couldn't lose her friend Sam, and hurt Ruby. She could see how Ruby has become part of her Earth family. Her sister has gotten close to Ruby, since she wants to be a mother. Winn learned that Ruby was his, and she could see they were getting close, in a short amount of time. Even though she has been distant with her friend Lena now, she knows that Lena cares about Ruby, just as much as Sam.

"Are you planning to keep working on Red Tornado?" said Kara.

"I don't want to, but I feel like I have to," said Winn.

"Fine, but from now on, please tell me when you finish and any plans to deploy it," said Kara. She didn't need to be firm. She could tell on his face that he was willing to come clean about this project and continue to do so.

"I will. I promise to even defy the orders from J'onn, if I feel necessary, but if we need to deploy it, I will do it for everyone's safety," said Winn.

This was a hard thing for both of them, but there was understanding.

"Mon-El and I went to get that rock to split Reign from Sam, and that didn't work. I tried staying there with my mom, but I realized I'm meant to be here," said Kara, "Not just to defeat Reign."

"I bet it helps that your mom was willing to come to Earth with you," said Winn.

"It does. She is still getting use to it, and she should be helpful in defeating Reign. We've missed so much," said Kara.

"I know what you mean with lost time with my mother, and my daughter," said Winn. She began to realize that they had a lot in common, even though they were from different worlds. She realized from her time in Argo City that she has changed. She needs someone who understands both sides of her identity, but most of all, realize the importance of being Kara Danvers. She had been urging Mon-El to leave, but she knew he wouldn't until Reign was defeated. She was so focused on her thoughts, she didn't even notice that she got closer to Winn to an almost embrace. That was when Mon-El broke in with Ruby.

"What's going on?" they both said for different reasons. Ruby could tell that once Supergirl had returned, she was getting closer with her dad. So she wasn't surprised by their closeness, but she could see that there was something robotic that Winn had been working on. She knew it had to been Winn because she knew that was something he possibly could do. On another hand, for Mon-El, Winn and Kara surprised him. He didn't even notice Red Tornado.

When Winn and Kara noticed their arrivals, they quickly distanced themselves a bit. "What is that robot?" said Ruby right before Mon-El could say anything.

"That's Red Tornado," said Winn.

"You're fixing it to kill Reign?" said Mon-El.

"That means it can kill my mom," said Ruby.

"I don't want to hurt your mom," said Winn.

"It doesn't look like that to me, if you're fixing a weapon," said Ruby.

"It's just in case your mom dies, but Reign stays alive. We have to stop Reign, if that happens," said Winn.

"Wouldn't it be just easier to kill Reign now? That's what everyone wants to do. I've seen the news. If you didn't know that my mom was Reign, you would have killed her already," said Ruby.

"No, we wouldn't. I know I wouldn't. I don't kill unless it's my ultimate last resort," said Kara, "That would be the same for your dad."

"Why would you care for my mom anyway? You want to be with Supergirl. I've seen it, and she wants to be with you," said Ruby.

"She does?" said Mon-El puzzled.

"Yes, it's obvious. I just don't know what is getting in their way of not being together because I know it isn't me," said Ruby.

"Ruby, I care about your mom because she is your mom. I don't want you to get hurt, physically or emotionally. I love you, Ruby. You're the best daughter a guy could ask for. No matter how I feel about Supergirl, that won't change," said Winn.

"You're helping fix a weapon that can kill my mom," said Ruby.

"I know. I don't want to do it every single moment, but sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do for the best of everyone else," said Winn.

"Your father is right. These are hard decisions I make often as a superhero. I know he doesn't take it lightly, just as I don't. We can be upset with your father, but not too long because he means well," said Kara. This makes Winn smile.

"No matter what, I will never replace your mom," said Kara to Ruby.

"I know. I don't mind you being my step-mom," said Ruby.

"What about Alex?" asked Kara.

"I know she wants to be a mom, but I think it's best that she just my aunt," said Ruby, "But I wouldn't mind having cousins."

"Cousins are cool," said Kara.

"Especially her cousin," said Winn.

"Wait, wait… Kara, you want to be with Winn?" said Mon-El.

"This isn't how I wanted to tell you two, but yes," said Kara.

Both looked surprised. "You mean a lot to me, Mon-El, but our relationship is part of the past. I've realized that I need, and want, to be with Winn. We need each other. At least, I hope he still feels that way," said Kara.

"Always," said Winn.

"Okay. I get it. I'm heading back to the future," said Mon-El.

"I'm sure they need you there," said Winn.

"Don't forget to tell Brainy thank you," said Kara.

"Why?" said Mon-El.

"Well, he and Irma did help us a lot, but he helped me realize where my heart truly was meant to be," said Kara.

"That's kind of funny since he's all about logic," said Winn, "But yeah, please do thank him for us," said Winn.

"I can't believe that Supergirl is going to be my step-mom," said Ruby.

"Well, I haven't proposed to her yet," said Winn.

"What are you waiting for?" said Ruby.

"I think she wants us married more than we do, but I don't think she can top my mother," said Winn.

"Give us some time, Ruby. I'm sure when the time is right. He'll propose," said Kara.

"This girl confident," said Winn.

"I am Supergirl," said Kara.

"That you are. Your confidence makes me love you," said Winn.

Right about this moment, Mon-El walks out. He could tell that they did want to be together, and he was just getting in their way. He was sure that they would figure out a solution when it came to Reign. It was time for him to leave. He didn't want to say goodbye properly, so he left a note, that they found later.

Ruby wanted to spend time with Winn and Supergirl, but before she could ask them what time they could go, do something together; the three of them heard shouts of distress through the DEO.

"I guess I will be calling my mom later. I know she wants to hear from us. What could be going on?" said Winn.

Both Kara and Winn responded, "Reign."

"How much is that weapon operational?" said Kara, "I need to know just in case."

"It's not fully operational, but enough if we need to use it," said Winn, "I've set it up to follow my command."

Ruby looked between them, "If you have to use it, I understand." She looked sad, and Winn wanted to find the right words to help her, but he couldn't find them. They just nodded to her, and Supergirl went off to fight Reign. He didn't want to be forced to use Red Tornado, but at least he knew now that he wouldn't lose Ruby in the process. They would work through it, what ever happens. He gave Ruby a hug, and she returned it.

"Go join the fight, but be careful. I don't want to lose you too," said Ruby.

It was as if Ruby had resigned that she was going to lose her mother, that she had already lost her mother. That made him determined to stay safe for Ruby, but protect her too. He directed Ruby to go to another room that he deemed safe, as he went towards the fighting. There was so much chaos happening when he arrived. Winn had the remote to activate Red Tornado, but he decided to wait until he heard or saw something that would tell him what needed to be done. "Sam is dead. I've killed her. Go to the valley and see, but all that is left is me. I'm even more powerful without Sam, but also because I've gained a power that can kill you, Supergirl."

Kara looked only at him for a moment, but she didn't have to say anything. He knew what he had to do.


	5. Last Schott

_This is my prediction for the season finale. It's going to be sad. At least I hope this chapter will help prepare you all for whatever happens. The season finale is called "Battles Lost and Won." Jeremy does want to go back to Broadway, and do new projects. So some of the rumors might be true. This is the final chapter for this fanfic. You'll see why._

* * *

Winn was ready to activate Red Tornado when he noticed Kara looking in a different direction. Several from the Legion were back, but he couldn't figure out why. That was when he was lifted up into the air, but nothing was holding him up. Three Kryptonian witches came forward. "This is your last chance, Supergirl," said Selena.

"Last chance for what?" said Kara.

"Your last chance for survival. We've already taken over the city with our magical powers, and brought Reign to the strongest yet. You can't defeat us," said Selena, "We will take over the world. This planet will become the next Krypton."

"That's so last year. My mom wanted to take over the world to create new Daxam. Supergirl defeated her," said Mon-El.

"Let Winn go, Selena," said Kara.

"Gently please," said Winn.

Selena looked like she was contemplating it, but she really wasn't. She started to hurt Winn with her powers. He began to scream. It was like how Rey was tortured in The Last Jedi. Except Winn didn't have any Jedi powers to fight back. In that moment, Kara began attacking everyone she could in hopes it would stop Selena from torturing Winn. Once Kara made her moves, so did the rest of the DEO, Legion, and even Guardian. No matter what they did, Selena didn't let go of Winn. The Kryptonian witches and Reign ended up running off with Winn, which Selena shouted was "insurance." He still had the device that activated Red Tornado, but unable to move to do anything with it.

They were all shell-shocked. How were the good guys going to save the day? Ruby came out of her hiding place, thinking it was safe to emerge to find that her father was missing. "You were supposed to protect my dad. I've already lost my mom," said Ruby shouting at Supergirl.

Kara couldn't handle it. She knew she had lost Sam, and now she could lose Winn. What were her powers if she couldn't protect those she cared about?

"I'm trying my best, Ruby," said Kara.

"Your best isn't good enough," said Ruby. She ran off, and Alex went off to make sure she was protected.

"We let them go with Winn," said Kara.

"We'll get them," said J'onn. He directs the rest of the DEO to find ways to capture these Kryptonians and Reign. The Legion works too. Mon-El looks like he wants to talk to Kara, but ends up not doing so. He can tell Winn being taken upsets her, and that she has moved on. He didn't really want come back, but he knew that Imra and Brainy wanted to make sure that Reign wouldn't be a threat in the future. He also had inkling that Brainy was concerned for Supergirl.

Kara didn't know what to do. Every moment everyone got ready to fight these witches and Reign they were taking more control. She didn't want to think of the worse case scenario. Losing Winn would affect everyone, including her and Ruby. Kara couldn't stand by and not do anything. So Kara left, and everyone began running after her. When Kara arrived at the dark crystal fortress, the Kryptonians and Reign were there waiting for her, as if they knew that she would arrive.

"No, Kara, it's a trap!" said Winn.

They began fighting her, but ultimately taking Kara downtown of National City, along with Winn. They wanted to show Supergirl's defeat publically. Around that time, the DEO, the Legion, and Guardian were scattered trying to find Supergirl, but quickly realized that they needed to head downtown. Once they arrived, they noticed that Winn was being tortured some more. Ruby was running out to try save Winn. Alex couldn't even stop her. In the process, Ruby gets injured and that brings forth just the little bit left of Sam. So Sam uses Reign's power to attack and kill Selena. When Selena dies, the last two witches try to kill Sam without killing Reign, but unable to. They both begin to die, but in their last breath, they attack Winn once more.

Both Ruby and Winn are severally injured. This upsets Sam, she tells them all to kill Reign, even if that means killing her. Winn still has enough strength to activate Red Tornado. So he follows Sam's wishes. The Red Tornado attacks and kills Reign, including the last bit of Sam. Kara keeps a watch that Red Tornado doesn't attack anything more. In this time, Brainy runs towards Winn and Ruby.

"You two can survive. You two have to survive," said Brainy.

"I love you, Dad," said Ruby. She looks to her father for the last time, and squeezes his hand until her last breath. Winn is in so much pain, he can't even cry. Everything he wanted to do, he won't be able to do. He gain so much after so much lost, and now his story was ending too.

"You have to protect Kara," said Winn.

"You're not going to die. Kara won't be able to handle your death," said Brainy, as if he knew something.

"She's strong. Please tell her that I've always love her, and always will," said Winn. By the time, Kara finally reached them; she figured that they were only injured. They had gotten everyone that they needed to defeat. Even if that meant losing Sam, she had already begun preparing for that lost. She just as Alex weren't ready for losing Ruby and Winn. They weren't the only ones. Even from a bit of distance, James knew what happened, and he wanted to throw his shield down in frustration, but remembered how Winn was upset when his shield was damaged earlier, so he choose not to. He couldn't even fathom how he could continue as the Guardian without his friend, his brother. J'onn had already lost his father from Martian Alzheimer's, and now losing a valuable DEO agent, that he saw as a son. He was ready to give Alex his position as director of the DEO. He would help as Martian Man-hunter, but that would be it.

Alex earlier when Sam died, she removed Reign's mask so at the end it was just Sam having her last breath. Lena went off after that. She couldn't stay to see her friend and her daughter on the ground dead. Alex went towards Ruby thinking she was still alive, but heartbroken when she found Ruby and Winn gone. Kara's reaction was the worse. She broke the ground because she was so upset, and she had this idea in her head that she could use her powers to turn the earth, and ultimately turn back time. Mon-El wouldn't let her. That made her even more upset. Eventually she calmed down enough to see Winn on the ground. She hugged him, while her mom held onto her shoulder. "He isn't Kryptonian, but we could give him a Kryptonian burial," said Alura.

"He would have loved that," said Kara starting to cry.

"Maybe all three of them, so they don't go alone," said Alura.

Kara nodded. It was like she lost her planet all over again. She didn't know how she could move on. She didn't want to move on. So the next steps, including the burials, were all done with Kara barely functioning. It was like she was there, but not there. Alex couldn't console Kara, and Kara couldn't console Alex. Mon-El and Imra left, but Brainy stayed behind. He wanted to follow Winn's wishes, but also knew that the present needed him more than the future. Kara couldn't handle being around Brainy for a while, but slowly accepted that he was staying. She even talked to him about Winn. It was good for her to talk to someone who somewhat reminded her of Winn, but no one could ever replace Winn.

One day, Kara went by to James's office, and dropped off her Supergirl outfit.

"I can't be Supergirl anymore, or Kara Danvers," said Kara. She turned around to leave and saw the desk that Winn used to sit. That made her remember the first day they met.

"I don't think Winn would have wanted you to stop being who you are because of him. I think that would hurt him even more, if he knew," said James.

"I know, but what am I supposed to do?" said Kara.

"Keep moving forward. Be Supergirl and Kara Danvers in honor of Winn. Let every victory be his too," said James. "That's what I plan to do as Guardian. Though it won't be the same without him. The DEO is assisting me as Guardian now since Winn is gone. It works in their favor because I can help them."

"Nothing is going to be the same anymore," said Kara.

"So what is your decision?" said James.

"I'll keep going as both Supergirl and Kara Danvers for Winn. You're right. What would I do really without being both?" said Kara.

"You wouldn't be you. He loved both," said James.

"James is right," said Brainy as he arrived into James's office, "Winn told me when he passed that he loved you, and always will." That made Kara break down and cry. She went towards Winn's old desk, and kissed it. Then went off towards finding out how she will tell Winn's mom about Winn and Ruby's death. As well as all the things that they own, but she knew that her mom Alura, Winn's mom Mary, her adopted mom Eliza, and her sister Alex would help her out. Some how she would put all the broken pieces of her life back together, but they wouldn't ever fit the same way.


End file.
